Stuck Between Two Worlds Johnny Cade Love Story
by SpencerReidsOppositeCM
Summary: What happens when Brie, a young singer and bass guitarist, meets a fellow greaser like Johnny Cade? Will she want to go on with her career in music or stick with her heart and be with Johnny? Rated T for language
1. The DX Station

**Okay this is my Quizilla story: Stuck Between Two Worlds (A Johnny Cade Love Story). my first 2 chapters got deleted. Quizilla got a "bug" recently and everyone's stories are getting deleted. So I decided to put what I have got of this story on FanFiction. I don't remember the first 2 chapters and I don't know how to start the first chapter unfortunately so the story might not seem very… I don't know. But sorry if the chapters seem short and not as detailed. and I'm sorry it has to start on chapter 3 :\  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR BRIE (she is her own person) this was a story written for her. I only own the characters: Dylan, Jack and Manny.**

**Ch.3: The DX Station**

It had felt like hours and hours and Brie was complaining. Manny, Dylan and Jack were giving her annoyed looks but told her they weren't there, yet. They finally passed the Oklahoma borderline and into the towns.

It looked really homey. Not very city like but just fine enough.

"Doesn't seem very city-ish." Brie noted as they entered a recent town called "Tulsa". Manny snorted his green eyes rolling with it.

"You think all the towns we'll go to will be a city? We can't afford very much you know." he said before asking Jack, who was driving the bus, how much gas they needed. He checked the gas needle, which was dipping toward Empty.

Manny muttered a curse to see they were _extremely_ low. "It'll be your fault if this bus breaks down on us and we're not even in Oklahoma City, yet." he said and Dylan held back a laugh. Jack sighed and started to exit toward the nearest gas station when there was a sputtering iin the engine.

"What the hell?" Dylan asked in shock and Brie looked around. It sounded like the engine, from the sputtering noises it was making and the coughing cha-hunking sounds and how badly it was losing speed.

"That better not be the engine. I'd prefer it to be us losing the gas." Manny said bitterly, irritated obviously. Brie rolled her eyes at the boy's attitudes. This was one thing she didn't like about being in a boy's band; they didn't have a good attitude when it came to traveling. No patience and always had major freakouts when something serious happened to the bus. It was stupid in her opinion. Yet, she always freaked if something bad happened to her bass guitar. But that was different.

"It's probably just the gas running on low. Pull over to that gas station." Brie pointed out to the side of the road and Jack listened just in time for the engine to make a loud sputtering noise and hiss out a bunch of steam and smoke.

Manny cursed out a bunch of profanities and Brie sighed loudly. She walked to the front of the bus and got out while the boys settled things out.

They were at a gas station called The DX. Seemed cozy enough. Inside she spotted two boys in what she suspected their uniforms for the station.

"Hmm..." Brie mumbled to herself when she heard the boy's stumble out of the bus.

"The DX huh.." she heard Manny mutter and sigh loudly. "Well, we need someone to fix the bus." he muttered annoyed. Brie rolled her eyes and looked around before back at him. She was getting tired of Manny's, and slightly of the other boy's attitudes. And she figured she would tell him.

"Manny, you oughta take it easy and be a bit more calm and respectful you know." she said looking at him with almost a cautioun in her eyes. Manny looked at her as if she spoke insane words.

"What did you say to me?" he asked walking up to her.

"You heard me. I dont like your attitude lately and it's going to change!" Brie nearly shouted at him, getting Dylan's and Jack's attention. They didn't like where they were going so they stood back and got back on the bus and watched from the window, but stood close to the door in case any wild fire broke out.

Manny growled lowly in his throat, not liking how Brie was suddenly demanding him to do what he didn't have to do. He was 18 and she was only 15. He didn't need someone three years younger than him telling him what to do or when to do it.

"I can have an attitude if I want, Brieanna." he said using her full name. Brie clenched her teeth together. She hated when someone used her full name. It was her number one peeve.

"Don't call me that." Brie said crossing her arms. Manny smirked.

"I'll do whatever I please." Brie let out a sigh of frustration.

"You know! You're so! So... Immature! Disrespectful and so many things I could list you wouldn't believe!" she shouted loudly it echoed the deserted gas station. Manny stood stunned and glared at Brie.

"Yeah? Well you're young to be in a band and maybe we shouldn't have let you join!" this stung Brie and just as he was about to say more, a guy from the gas station came running out.

"Hey man, take it easy." he had a handsome face and golden blonde hair. He stunned Brie and she was looking at him with almost disbelief. Manny glared at the kid who ran out but then turned on his heel and stormed away.

Brie sighed and looked down, holding her arm and rubbing it awkwardly.

"Sorry you had to hear all that." she murmured softly to the stranger who was smiling at her softly. He seemed to be friendly but she felt really shy all of a sudden.

He shook his head a bit.

"It's fine. I just dont like seein' girls get yelled at. That's why I stood up for ya." he said with a wink, making Brie blush a little. He laughed a bit and led her inside, while His friend Steve took care of the others outside and the bus.

"What's your name stranger?" he asked Brie flashing a pearly white smile at her. Brie smiled a bit.

"My name's Brie." she said and smiled at him. "Yours?" she asked leaning against the counter in the gas station. He grinned at her in return.

"Sodapop Curtis." she smiled.

"That's a...unique name." she said choosing her words carefully. He smiled.

"Thanks. I got a brother named Ponyboy." he said making Brie smile.

"Really? That's cool. Maybe I'll get to meet 'em." she said though she highly doubted it. He chuckled.

"yeah maybe. So..what's this band you're in? That that guy mentioned?" Soda asked curious. Brie's smile faded a bit.

"Oh, that. I'm in a band with them. We perform in local places when we're called for gigs. Our next gig is in Oklahoma City. This Saturday. You can come if you want." Brie said shyly and Soda smiled.

"I'll have to see what my older brother says about it." he said with a smile. "In the meantime, wanna hang here and I can show you around after work? You can meet my brother and my friends." Brie smiled. It could get her to cool off from Manny and they didn't have to leave for a few hours.

"Okay." she agreed with a smile.

Brie looked out the window. The sun beat down on the pavement and it was noon when they arrived. She talked to Sodapop as he worked and met Steve when he came back in the store. Eventually she had the feeling of boredom overwhelming her. It pulled at her like when she tugged at her bass strings on her bass guitar but she tried to ignore it, until she felt like she was going to burst.

"Soda? You mind if I walk around? Explore the town?" she asked, holding her bass in one hand a coke in the other. Soda grinned at the girl.

"Nah I dont. Just be careful okay?" Brie nodded and took off, finishing up her coke and leaving without Dylan, Jack or Manny seeing her. Brie smiled as she strummed her bass playing random notes and humming to herself. She saw the neighborhood looked beat down and nothing like Chicago at all. She frowned as she found herself deeper within the neighborhood, the houses looking worn down.

She had passed a park not to long ago and wound up in a lot. She sighed and sat down, feeling bored and tired of walking.

"What to do, what to do..." she muttered and started playing a song when light footsteps approached behind her making her singing and playing come to an abrubt hault.


	2. Meeting Johnny Cade

**I just want to thank all and any reviewers (KateCurtis) :) I've already got the rest of this story finished and I could put it all up here at once, but I just want to see if it's worthy of doing so. (: Here's ch.4 or sha'll I say, ch.2! :D**

Disclaimer: I DO NOW OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR BRIE!

**Ch.4: Meeting Johnny Cade **

_Johnny's POV_

Johnny Cade been making his way to the lot. It was a nice summer day but it made him almost sweat in his jean jacket. No matter how much the gang told him to not wear his jacket, he didn't want them to see the bruises or the beatings his old man or his so called "mother" gave him. Besides, there was a breeze blowing to cool him down.

He had been making his way to the lot when he heard what sounded like some kind of guitar strumming and some girl singing along with it. It made him listen curiously to her pretty voice and the instrument along with, it.

Her voice was so, so, beautiful. It was hard for him to describe even on this fine summer day. It was like fine silk waving through the summer air. He quietly made his way closer to the lot and saw her.

Light brown hair waving gently in the breeze, tan skin like mine just a bit lighter playing what looked like some kind of guitar. It sounded different, though. Johnny quietly stepped on the gravel of the lot and made his way towards her as her voice made out the lyrics of her song.

Suddenly her singing and strumming stopped. Her head snapped up and turned toward me, her grey eyes looking into his soft brown ones making him freeze.

"I-I'm sorry." he stuttered out making him feel like an idiot. She didn't say anything for a minute but just smiled and chuckled a bit.

"It's okay. What's your name?" she asked friendly sounding but yet a bit shy. He shyly smiled a bit and made his way over to her other side.

"Johnny Cade. What about you?" she smiled a bit and strummed the strings on her guitar or, at least that's what he thought it was.

"I'm Brieanna, but everyone calls me Brie." she said peering at the greasy haired boy through her bangs. He flashed a quick smile and cleared his throat a bit which choking up a bit with salivia from all the nervousness of being alone with a girl he didn't know, but who was just so pretty.

"Th-That's a pretty name." he murmured and she smiled shyly, blushing a little.

"Thanks." she said. It was silent between them for a moment before shyly asking

"What's that instrument you got there?" She chuckled a bit and strummed it again.

"This is a bass guitar. Wanna try and play it?" she asked, her grey eyes sparkling. Johnny looked at the instrument hesitantly. It looked brand new and he didn't want to break it. He shook his head.

"I-I dont think I'd be able to. I dont wanna break it or nothing." he said quickly, hiding his embarrassment. She laughed.

"I dont think someone nice and kind like you would break my bass guitar. C'mon just try! Please?" she said. Johnny glanced from it to her and sighed a bit but smiled slightly.

"Okay." she smiled shyly handing it over to the boy carefully. Johnny huffed when it was placed on his lap. It felt a bit heavy but it was cool.

"Just strum the strings and it makes a cool sound." he nodded slowly and did as she told him to. It made him feel excited. She tried tuning a bit and it made different sounds.

"Wow this is pretty cool." he said and smiled a bit at her. He then paused.

"Wait, why are you letting me try out your bass guitar? I'm just some stranger to you. aren't you afraid I might take it or something?" Johnny asked not that he would or anything. She looked at him with honest eyes.

"I dont think you would. I look at you and see an innocent kid, not some jail thief." she said honestly making him blush a little. It was like a compliment; because that's how most greasers were viewed around our neighborhood.

She sighed and gave her back her guitar, hands brushing as she took it back. Johnny blushed a bit and looked down at the ground to avoid embarrassment.

"Well Cade I better get back to the gas station or the DX. But I'm going to be in town for a few days. I'm in a band. You're invited to come and see me play this Saturday." she said with a shy smile.

He shyly smiled back.

"I hope I see you there." she said standing back holding her guitar tightly to herself before waving to him and walking the other direction making him sigh and smile a bit.

_**Brie's POV**_

Brie smiled slightly to herself as she lowly strummed the strings on the guitar and made her way back to the gas station.

She can't believe she had just met a guy! It made her feel excited almost. He was cute looking and sweet, too.

She did hope to see him at the concert this Saturday.


	3. We need to go to that Concert!

Sorry for its shortness... xP But thanks to my awesome reviewer, KateCurtis :) I'm gonna put up the rest of the story! :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR BRIE!

**Ch.5: As in the words of Johnny Cade, "We need to go to that Concert!"**

"3, 4, 5,6,7 and 8." Emily said placing her game piece on the winning square. Ponyboy, Two bit and her had got out a game of Monopoly and she had so kicked Two bit out of the game, since he couldn't keep track of his money after fifteen minutes of the game, so it left her and ponyboy.

"No that's not fair! Dang you Emily." he cursed and laughed. She giggled and collected the winning money.

"Ha! I win Ponyboy Michael Curtis." Emily stuck out her pink tongue at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You just cheated." he stated crossing his arms.

"No it just means you suck at Monopoly." she said with a laugh helping him pick up the game and putting it back in the closet. The door opened and Johnny came in, a small glow on his cheeks.

Was it a blush?

"Johnnycakes are you blushing?" she asked almost grinning. He looked down and Two bit and her exchanged a grin.

"Did you meet a girl kid?" Two bit pried making Johnny blush even more. Two bit grinned even wider and Pony and Emily exchanged a smile and a look that said _Good for him._

"Who? Who was the girl? Do we know 'er?" Pony asked curious know like Two bit and her. Johnny shook her head.

"No. She's from out of town." he murmured quietly but loud enough for them to hear. Emily nodded but had a feeling if he fell for this girl things could get complicated, especially if she lived somewhere far away.

"She invited me to her concert this Saturday, though." Emily paused.

"Concert?" she asked. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah. She's in a band. Plays Bass guitar. She let me play a little bit of it when I met her. She plays real good." he said smiling a bit. Emily raised her eyebrows a bit and nodded smiling slightly.

"So, we need to go to that concert." he said with a slight smile. Ponyboy smiled and glanced between her and Two bit. Mostly at Emily making her smile. They just really had to convince Darry and the others that they wanted to see the concert that Saturday.

"Pony? Two bit? Y'all wanna go to the concert Saturday?" Two bit just shrugged not taking his eyes off the T.v.

"Sure, why not. Maybe I'll meet a chick while I'm there." Emily rolled her eyes at Two bit's words and looked at Ponyboy, who shrugged.

"Pleassseeee Ponyboy? Johnny and Two bit wanna go. Right Johnny? You wannna go?" he nodded shyly, a small smile creeping on his face. Ponyboy sighed.

"Fine. I'll go. But that's only for you and Johnny. Not Two bit." Emily smiled and then said,

"As in the words of Johnny Cade, We need to go to that concert!"


	4. Stuck in Tulsa for a while

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR BRIE! THANKS FOR ANY REVIEWS! :)

**Ch.6: Stuck In Tulsa for a While**

Brie looked up as she approached the DX gas station. She saw her band members, Manny, Dylan and Jack outside the bus waiting impatiently - especially Manny. She growled underneath her breath.

"BRIE!" he snapped making Brie sigh heavily.

"What?" she snapped back making Manny's eyes narrow at her. Manny may have been 18 years old but Brie did have authority and she could stand up to him. Suddenly she remembered the things he said to her; they stung her and she almost backed down, but she kept her stance and walked over to him.

"Watch your attitude, Brie." he growled making Brie roll her eyes. Dylan and Jack were talking quietly trying to ignore Manny's attitude. It had been getting on their nerves as far as she could tell.

"Yeah, whatever." she said in a monotone voice. Manny looked at Brie.

"Alright it looks like our bus needs to be fixed and its going to take a couple days so we're stuck here for a couple days until we can get back on the road to Oklahoma City." Brie slightly smiled at the news. She suddenly remembered Johnny. She could get to see him!

"That meets band rehearsals every night." Manny eyed Brie. "I catch you doing anything funny...there will be some serious problems." he said giving her a glare. Brie just sighed giving him a glare.

Brie wanted to see that Johnny Cade kid again. She had every right to explore this town.

"Well, if you dont mind, one of the kids from the gas station is giving me a tour of town after his shift." Manny snapped his head toward her.

"Brie-" Dylan cut in.

"C'mon man. She's just a kid." Dylan looked at Brie and gave her a soft smile which Brie returned. She was glad Dylan stood up for her. He was only 16 but he still knew how she felt about the world; the gigs, being in a band, away from her parents. It was a lot for a 15 year old to handle even with a lot of talent.

Manny sighed but waved her off.

"Fine. We'll be in a hotel downtown. Don't get into any trouble, especially jail. I'm not bailing you out." he said angrily almost. Brie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I wont." she said and smiled, heading into the gas station.

"Sodapop?" she questioned and saw the young teen look up.

"Hey Brie!" he said hopping over the counter with a lot of energy. "I see you are back. Where did you go?" he asked flashing her his movie star grin. Brie smiled shyly back, her cheeks glowing with a faint blush.

"I walked around for a bit. I got bored here and went to a lot. I met some kid there. His name was Johnny Cade." she said almost dreamily making Soda grin.

"You met Johnnycakes huh? He's one of my friends. I got 5 other friends, besides my brother I told you about." he said with a smile. Brie nodded and her eyes met Soda's golden ones. They were much different than Johnny's soft warm, brown ones.

His were lively and happy go lucky, filled with energy. Johnny's were soft and sensitive.

After an hour or so of talking Soda's shift finally ended.

"C'mon Brie, let me show you around. You can meet the gang. They are all probably home anyways." he walked out of the DX station with her after locking up. Brie saw that Manny and the others were gone and she sighed a bit.

"So you're in a band?" he asked curiously. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. You wanna come to my concert this Saturday?" she asked as an invitation. Soda grinned.

"I'd have to ask Darry and the others, but that offer is still on hold." he said and smiled at her. Soda had showed her the park, the lot and many other places nearby they hung out.

"I'll show you some more places tomorrow, if you can come and hang out with us." he said as they approached his house. Brie paused to think about it.

_Only rehearsals and rehearsals only..._

No way.

Brie wanted to be with that Johnny Cade kid.

And more.

She smiled

"Yeah, I can be here tomorrow." Soda grinned.

"Good! Now c'mon inside. I want you to meet the gang." he said with a grin.


	5. Meeting the Rest of the Gang

**Thanks for reviews. **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, EMILY OR BRIE!

**Ch.7: Meeting the rest of the Gang**

"Who's the broad Soda?" was the first thing I heard when I stepped into the house. My head snapped in the direction of who ever dared said that to me and I saw a tow headed looking guy with white blonde hair, icy blue eyes and bad looks.

My eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'm not a _broad._ So watch what you're calling me." I said watching him closely. The guy smirked and stood up, standing in front of me looking me down. He was way taller than me at about six feet while I was shorter than him. I could feel powerless.

"You know who you are talking to. You are talking to Dallas Winston. You must be new. Be careful around here." he said with a devious smirk before walking to the kitchen area. I looked around to see everyone staring at me.

"So Brie that was Dally obviously," Soda introduced. "Guys, this is Brie. She's new in town for a little while. She's one of the bass players in that band coming to town this Saturday." everyone's, or most of everyone's, eyes lit up.

"You're in that band?" a guy with rusty colored sideburns asked excitedly. I nodded shyly.

"Yeah. I sing and play bass." I said nodding. I then looked around and saw _him._ It was that Johnny Cade kid. I heard Soda's voice in the distance saying names like _..."And this is Pony, Emily, Two bit..." _it got pretty distant. I smiled slightly at Johnny, who caught my eye and smiled shyly back.

"Brie?" Soda's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked making Two bit chuckled. Soda smiled.

"I said, this is my little brother Ponyboy, Emily, Two bit, Steve and my older brother Darry is still at work. You can meet him in a little while." he said.

"Oh." I said and nodded. "It's nice to meet you guys." I said and smiled. The one as "Two bit" looked at me.

"So what's a rockstar like you hanging out with some greasers anyway? Shouldn't you be playing in the band or something?" he asked and the others slightly nodded. I shrugged.

"I..well... got into a fight with one of the crew members. I'm the youngest in the band and he said while we're here, we'll be doing rehearsals everyday. I wanted to explore but he got mad about that..." Dally whistled.

"Going against them. Tuff." he said and opened what looked like a beer can. I nodded and looked around at everyone. Soda saw my hesitance.

"Go on, find yourself a seat and sit down. We dont bite!" he said and took a seat next to Steve. "Or, so they say." he said and laughed. I chuckled lightly and took a seat by Ponyboy and Johnny on the couch.

"Hi Brie." Johnny said shyly making me look up at him. I smiled slightly.

"Hi Johnny." I sad my cheeks blushing slightly. He only flashed a smile before I started talking to them quietly.

In only a few hours I had become friends with everyone in the gang, even Emily. I had found out she liked Ponyboy from the looks she was giving him and the glances she stole from him.

"Tell him you like him." I said to her when I sat next to her on the floor. She shook her head.

"No way. Besides he dont feel the same way." I shrugged.

"You never know." I looked out the window and saw it was dark and suddenly became aware of the time.

"Oh shoot!" I said making Emily look at me worriedly.

"What? What is it?" she asked. I started to panic.

"I have to get to the nearest motel downtown. That's where the guys are staying. Man, they are going to be so furious with me." I moaned. Emily nodded.

"Darry or Soda can give you a ride." I nodded. I was thankful Soda offered to. I said good bye to the guys and glanced at Johnny one last time before I left and headed to the truck with Sodapop.

The ride wasn't quiet. Sodapop and I were talking it up. He could really get me to open up. Soon we got to the motel.

"Thanks for the ride Soda." I said and smiled.

"It's no problem Brie. See you tomorrow?" he asked with a hopeful smile. I shrugged.

"I'll try and stop by, if I'm in not too much trouble." I said with a light chuckle. He smiled and nodded before waving and speeding off into the night. I sighed and walked inside, asking for the room our members were staying in. The lady told me. And I headed to the floor and room.

"Guys!" I said pounding on the door before Dylan opened the door, wide eyed.

"Where have you been?" Manny's voice could ask. I stuttered out.

"I met some friends and lost track of time..." I muttered. Manny pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're not here on vacation. We're here because our bus broke down. Rehearsals are tomorrow. No going out. You're not seeing those friends of yours. got it?" I didn't answer.

"Brie!"

"Yeah I got it!" I snapped before going to the room next door which was empty thankfully and crashing onto the bed.

Stupid manny.

Stupid Rehearsals.

I was seeing those guys whether they liked it or not.

And I was going to see Johnny Cade as well.


	6. Band Rehearsals and Breaking Rules

**DISCLAIMER: THE OUTSIDERS I DO NOT OWN, BRIE, EMILY OR THE SONG: Somebody to Love by Jefferson Airpane! Thanks for Reviews! :D**

**Ch.8: Band Rehearsals and Breaking Rules**

It was only Monday and we had six more days til the concert or whatever you could call it.

We were setting up for band rehearsal in a nearby park around noon so we could practice one of the songs we were going to sing and perform. We were performing the song Somebody to Love at our concert and a coupe other songs. I didnt know which ones, but so far I knew of that song.

"Alright, we're all set up." Manny said, getting his bass guitar from it's case. We had the speakers set up everywhere in the park that people in the neighborhood would be able to hear us play. It was rediculous. I rolled my eyes a bit.

"...Yep." I muttered lowly underneath my breath and tuned my bass guitar. I glanced at Dylan and Jack and they shrugged while we got ready to play.

"Ready and a 1, 2, 1, 2, 3,4!"

We started to play and Manny and I were the ones to sing.

_When the truth is found to be lies__  
><em>_and all the joy within you dies__  
><em>_don't you want somebody to love__  
><em>_don't you need somebody to love__  
><em>_wouldn't you love somebody to love__  
><em>_you better find somebody to love_

There was a short break and Manny and I exchanged glances before singing again.

_When the garden flowers baby are dead yes__  
><em>_and your mind [, your mind] is [so] full of RED__  
><em>_don't you want somebody to love__  
><em>_don't you need somebody to love__  
><em>_wouldn't you love somebody to love__  
><em>_you better find somebody to love_

_your eyes, I say your eyes may look like his [yeah]__  
><em>_but in your head baby I'm afraid you don't know where it is__  
><em>_don't you want somebody to love__  
><em>_don't you need somebody to love__  
><em>_wouldn't you love somebody to love__  
><em>_you better find somebody to love_

I could feel the summer breeze blowing on my face cooling the sweat down off my forehead and my throat felt strong as if I could go on forever.

_tears are running [ahhh, they're all] running down your breast__  
><em>_and your friends baby they treat you like a guest.__  
><em>_don't you want somebody to love__  
><em>_don't you need somebody to love__  
><em>_wouldn't you love somebody to love__  
><em>_you better find somebody to love_

Our bass guitars and regular guitars kept strumming away until the final ending. I smiled and our practice was pretty good. I saw a few kids pass by as we played looking at us as we played take little interest but that's just them.

"Was it good?" I asked Manny who glanced at all of us.

"Yeah, it was good." he said with a nod. At least he was cooled off and better today. After some more band rehearsals we finally stopped and got something to eat. I wanted to do something instead of just play, play and play.

"Can we do something instead of just do band rehearsal?" I whined making Manny look at me. I knew the concert was in six days but I wanted to at least do something other than practice.

"Like what?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Anything." I said walking behind him and looking around to see if I spotted my friends.

"Alright we'll see a movie. How about that?" I smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" I said excitedly. Dylan and Jack shook their heads slightly but we headed to the movies paid to see a comedy which turned out to be pretty good. After seeing it it was around 5. Almost dinner time. I was hungry again.

"Lets go to the diner." Manny said and we walked to a place called The Dingo. I once again looked around and Dylan nudged my side.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked seeing me constantly look around.

"For a few friends I met yesterday." I whispered back to him and he nodded slightly. After eating at the Dingo we headed back to the motel.

"No sneaking out Brie. Got it?" Manny warned me and I nodded. He gave me a good night nod before I went to the next room again. But I grinned. I wasn't tired and I was sneaking out. I opened my window which led to a staircase which I could sneak out of.

I quietly opened it and climbed out of it and sneaked down the emergency stairs and ran. I ran downtown and to the lot where I hoped to find the person I met two days ago.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself as I saw the faint glow of a fire which lit the silohoutte of a person next to it. I walked over to him and saw his jet black hair and tan skin. He was asleep but I'd wake him up, which I hated to do.

"Johnny?" I shook his shoulder gently. "You awake?" I asked and he jumped awake, looking at me with wide eyed puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, hey Brie." he said softly after he calmed down and relaxed. "What are you doing here?" he asked sitting up and yawning, tired. I shrugged, sitting down besides him.

"Couldn't sleep. Besides, I kinda wanted to see ya." I said shyly, feeling my cheeks heat up. I was thankful for the darkness though. He smiled a bit and poked at his fire with a nearby stick.

"I'm breaking the rules though. Manny told me I can't be sneaking out at night after what happened two days ago." I said with a sigh. Johnny looked at me.

"Yet you're breaking the rules anyway?" I grinned and nodded.

"Yep." I said and he chuckled.

"You're much like Dally." he said roughly and sat back looking up at the stars. I did the same sitting close but not too close next to him. We talked about his home life, how his parents abused him and he stayed out here on nice nights. He sometimes stayed with the Curtis' if he really needed to.

I told him about how I traveled all over the U.S. with the band, playing different songs. I told him about my band rehearsal today and what song we rehearsed.

"It sounds exciting. Traveling all over the world..." Johnny's voice traveled off. I smiled and nodded.

"yeah, but you miss your original home life ya know?" he looked at me studying my expression before nodding a bit.

"Yeah I guess I know what ya mean. Depends where your from really." he said and I nodded slightly. Time had gone by so quickly that I realized I had to get back to the motel before the others realized I was missing.

"Well Johnny, I better get back. Thanks for staying awake with me though. And talking. I got to know you better." I said with a small smile. Johnny smiled slightly back.

"You're welcome." he said softly.

"I'll see you later, hopefully." Johnny gave me a nod and said good night before I took off into the night and back to the motel.


	7. Electric Avenue

**Disclaimer: I do now own The Outsiders, Brie, Emily or the song title: Electric Avenue! Thnx for reviews! :)**

**Ch.9: Electric Avenue**

It was Tuesday and it was bright and sunny. Manny gave me a day off or at least a few hours before next rehearsal. I groaned. I got up and got dressed into a casual jeans and tee shirt and converse shoes to make myself look pretty normal.

"So where are you going exactly?" Manny asked me curiously as I got ready. I looked at all three of them. Why was it their business anyway? Well, it kind of was now that I thought about it cause they needed to know where I was but still. In a way, it wasn't.

"I'm meeting up with some friends I met when we came here." I replied lightly and simply I said as I pulled my hair in a ponytail. Manny huffed and Dylan and Jack lightly smiled. They were always glad when I met someone new for friends but yet whenever we traveled on I would never see them again. He sighed.

"And who might these "friends" be?" he put in quotes. I sighed.

"Just some guys. You know those guys at the gas station? Those are a couple of them. I have some more." Manny's eyes widened a bit. I had made like 8 friends already since I was here. And one of them I already had a crush on, but I couldn't tell him that. He'd just give me a big lecture. Or something stupid of the sort.

"Okay just be back here in a few." I nodded while heading out the door.

"Sure thing." I said with a snort. I headed down the elevator and out the door. I looked around town and saw people walking and the "fancy people" driving mustangs and corvairs. I huffed and started making my way to the Dingo. Sodapop had showed me that place a couple days ago and I barely remembered where it was.

"Hey pretty lady!" I turned to my cat caller and my eyes narrowed at him. He had white blonde hair with peircing blue eyes. But then my gaze softened. It was Dallas Winston, from a couple days ago.

"Your Dallas right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. You're Brie right?" he asked. "the one that doesn't like to be called a broad?" he asked cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I said and started walking with him. He was pretty much taller than me and so I felt short next to him.

"Where is everyone today?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"At the Dingo." he said and I blinked following him inside. The Dingo was a smallish place but lots of greasers like him filled up the place. Talking about who was doing what, who committed what crime, who knocked up who and who did this and that. It was obnoxious.

"Dal, Brie over here!" Ponyboy shouted and I looked over and saw them. I smiled slightly.

"Hey guys!" I said with a small smile and Ponyboy and Johnny gave me a nod. I smiled slightly at Johnny and he flashed me a quick smile.

"So what's goin' on today?" Dally asked lighting a cigg. He offered me one but I shook my head. I didn't smoke. Good lord knows what it did to my lungs. And it was killing his brain cells, I knew that for sure. Ponyboy shrugged.

"Nothin' much really." Ponyboy said glancing at me. I blushed a bit and looked down at the ground. It wasn't wierd just being with the band members but with these guys it felt almost...awkward.

"Where's Emily?" I suddenly asked. Ponyboy shrugged.

"She's with Two bit wherever he is." he said with a shrug. "But he might show." he said. I looked around and Dallas was suddenly gone. I sighed a bit and caught Johnny glancing at me. He blushed slightly and looked away. I blushed a bit but smiled slightly.

Today was going to be an interesting day.

After some pool games, cokes and talking (lots and lots of talking) I seemed to open up more to the guys. Two bit and Emily did show up eventually and Emily joined our little trio.

I looked at the time. I had been with the guys for five hours!

"Oh shit!" I cursed and the guys looked at me surprised.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked ready to jump out of her seat.I groaned.

"I was supposed to be at rehearsal 2 hours ago. Manny is sooo gonna kill me." a string of curse words muttered underneath my breath. I looked at the guys and sighed.

"I guess I gotta go." I half smiled. "thanks for letting me hang out with you. I'll see you guys later!" I said before dashing out of the Dingo and running to the park where rehearsal was taking place.


	8. Sneaking out Again

**Disclaimer: I do now own The Outsiders, Emily or Brie! Thnx for reviews! :)**

**Ch.10: Sneaking Out Again**

So Manny was pretty pissed that I was late for rehearsal. Two hours late. But I didn't care as much as I thought I should've. They were in the middle of a song, so I had to wait til they were finished. I still remember the argument we had...

_"What the hell Brie?" he shouted at me when he finished the song with a hard strum to the bass guitar. It wasn't like the calm and regular way he would to a song. It was the angry way because he just saw me show up for rehearsal. Dylan and Jack exchanged glances and knew this wasn't going to be pretty._

_"You are two hours late! Where the hell were you?" I shrank back a bit and brushed my hair back behind my ears. I was afraid to answer the question, afraid to know what Manny would say. Dylan was looking at me ready to defend me at any moment. I was feeling kind of scared at that moment. Arguments with Manny were like electricity mixed with water. It wouldn't end well._

_"I told you to be here within a few hours! It's been like five! Where were you?" he demanded, setting down his bass guitar and walking up to me. I swallowed and stuttered out._

_"I was with my friends. I got sidetracked. I-I'm really sorry!" I said trying not to get angry or upset by his yelling. He glared at him, his brown orbs wide with anger. I slightly shook a bit._

_"That's it, Brie. No more seeing those Greasy hoods! Especially the one you have a supposed crush on!" my face heat up when he said that. His eyes narrowed at me._

_"If I catch you with them, we're leaving to Oklahoma City before Saturday. At least by Thursday." he snarled. I frowned and shook my head._

_"No!" I said and he raised his eyebrows._

_"What did you say?" he asked in disbelief. I crossed my arms and shook my head. Dylan and Jack stood, sensing some tension in the air._

_"I said, No." it was silent between us for a second before his hand lifted and slapped my cheek, good and hard. I winced and let out a cry. I stiffled my sobs. He had never hit me. The guys never, ever did. I felt my cheek burning and I looked at him with hurt eyes._

_He was fuming but he didn't say a word and Manny turned around and walked back to the guys. We packed up rehearsal ending it early and headed back to the motel..._

I found myeslf crying quietly as I felt the pain returning back to my cheek thinking about the memory. I choked on the salivia in my throat and sniffled. I thought of the gang.

My friends.

Of Johnny Cade.

My eyebrows furrowed and my eyes drifted to the window. I wanted to see him again. I knew he'd be in the lot tonight, on a nice summer night like this, for sure he'd be. I smiled to myself and didn't care what Manny said. I was going to go see him.

I hopped up and pulled on a pair of jeans, tee shirt and converse shoes.I was going to go see him no matter what. I crept to the window and opened it quietly and crawled out, but I banged my leg against the sill, making a _clunk_ noise. I froze but didn't hear anything from the room next door. I let out a sigh relief and ran down the stairs quietly and to the lot where Johnny was.

_Manny's POV_

I heard a clunking noise. My eyes shot open and I got up quickly. If it was anything it'd be Brie and she was up and about doing something. I walked over to her door and opened it just to hear someone running down the emergency stairs by her window. I frowned and walked over to it just in time to see her running across the parking lot.

I frowned.

I was going to kill her.

And that Johnny Cade kid.

_Johnny's POV_

I was still awake when Brie arrived at the lot. Golly she sure was pretty. I smiled slightly as she took a seat next to me but then slightly frowned when she told me about the argument she had between her and Manny one of her band members.

I then noticed the hand mark on her cheek.

"D-Did he hit you?" I asked gently stroking her cheek with my fingetips making her blush. She nodded slightly.

"Yeah." she said tears brimming in her eyes. I frowned.

"Dont cry! It's okay." I said wrapping my arm hesitantly around her and pulled her close. She blushed as did I but on the inside I was smiling. She sniffled and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so lucky to have met you Johnny." she murmured into my shoulder. I blushed but only slightly smiled and sat with her in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. Time passed by quickly before she looked up at me. She was looking sleepy.

"I gotta get back, Johnny." she mumbled sleepily. I frowned a bit but nodded. She looked at me hesitantly before leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow...hopefully." she said with a small smile before getting up and waving a bit to me and walking into the darkness. I smiled to myself and watched the fire I had made slowly die out and fell asleep, thinking about the pretty girl I had once held in my arms and fell asleep with a smile on my face


	9. Someone gets Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, Brie or Emily! Thnx for reviews! :)**

**Ch.11: Someone Gets Hurt**

It was thursday, one more day before we had to leave. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay here with Johnny. But yet I loved my sharing of music with the world. I was stuck with a choice. I was stuck in two worlds: love or music.

I was sitting on the guy's motel bed watching T.V with them when Manny stood up and walked over to me, looking down at me. I hadn't spoke to him all day yesterday. Yesterday I had hung out with the gang all day and skipped rehearsal. I didn't want to see Manny's face. I was so upset.

I still remember the conversation I had with Emily or at least one of them.

_"You want me to kick his ass for you?" she asked as we sat on the floor near the boys together in the curtis home. I laughed weakly and rubbed my cheek a bit. I shook my head._

_"No. I"ll just ignore him." I was talking about Manny obviously. Once the guys had seen the red mark on my face they had gone nearly beserk. Dally was questioning me if it was a soc, who had done it and what happened along with the others. But Johnny already knew the story. He just looked worried._

_"Don't worry guys, I'm fine." I said half convincing. I could tell by the looks on everyone they didn't seem that convinced. But they let it go._

_"Alright but if you want us to beat him up, just say the word and we're your gang." Emily said making the gang chuckle and nod a bit._

_"Yeah we're here for ya Brie." Sodapop said flashing me one of his gorgous smiles. I smiled slightly. I hated to leave in a few days. I would miss them._

"What is it Manny?" I asked in a monotone voice. I tried not sounding too upset or not at all. I still didnt feel like speaking to him.

"I need to talk to you, privately." I slightly glared at him but sighed and got up and followed him into my room where it was more private. I knew that Dylan and Jack would keep a good listen in case anything funny happened.

I crossed my arms and looked at him. "Alright what is it?" I asked but then furrowed my brows a bit. He was almost acting...nervous? That was not like Manny at all. Manny was one of the confident kind, almost like a soc. He wasn't afraid of anything and stuffed away his fear. Something was definetely up.

"Brie, I know this may seem surprising to you, but," he came closer to me and I stood still as he set his hands gently on my arms, "I really like you." Oh. .

I hoped he wasn't serious. Was he serious? My eyes averted to the ground. If he liked me so much why did he hit me?

"If you like me so much why did you god damn hit me?" I yelled at him feeling tears in my eyes again. I brushed them away impatiently. He bit his lower lip getting mad just like me.

"Because I was frustrated! You know I would never mean to hurt you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. And I suppose you'll hit me again in this argument too?" that really set him off.

"Now you listen here carefully, Brieanna. I caught you sneaking out Tuesday night and Wednesday night. I know you're seeing that greaser, Johnny or whatever his name is." he spat. I flinched. He had caught me sneaking out. I was so dead. I deeply swallowed and looked up at him.

"So what?" I said calmly, "I can't go visit my friend in the middle of the night? He's lonely out there in the lot by himself!" I yelled. "He can't go home!" tears were in the corner of my eyes by now. Manny's nostrils were flaring.

"And why the hell not? He's got parents who take care of him doesn't he?" I shook my head.

"You wouldn't get it! You wouldn't understand! You're like a soc." I spit at him with venom. He glared at me angrily.

"What did you call me?" I stepped back.

"You heard me. A soc." I said. His hand came up and went to smack me again and I shut my eyes, but he lifted it back down. He sighed angrily.

"You're going to be sorry Brie." he said darkly before heading to my door and opening it and slamming it shut. I collapsed on my bed and let out a sob, feeling my body shake. I heard the door open softly and saw it was Dylan. He came over to me and started quieting me down so I wouldn't choke on my tears.

"Heyy it's okay." he said.

"No, it's not. He's going to do something awful and I dont know what!" I bawled into his shoulder. Dylan only frowned and I cried for what seemed the longest time.

_**Manny's POV**_

Brie was sound asleep. How I knew? I checked on her a minute ago. The fight we had replayed in my mind over and over again. I figured She didn't like me. She liked that Johnny Cade kid. I growled at his name. I was sneaking out tonight and only me. The guys were still sleeping when I snuck out and headed to the so called "lot".

It was a chilly summer night when I walked to the lot alone in the dark. I was wide awake, though. It really wasn't like me to jump a kid, but I liked Brie and I wanted him to get the message that she was mine. And mine, only.

Finally I saw him. The greasy kid curled up on the ground by a dimly lit fire. Why didn't he go home anyways? He had parents didn't he? Or was he a homeless kid? I pushed those thoughts away and walked over to him, my feet scraping against the concrete noisly. The kid shot up, looking at me paranoid and almost frightened.

"W-Who are you?" he asked toughly so he wouldn't sound so scared. But I knew he was frightened.

"Name's Manny. You Johnny Cade?" I asked in a polite way at first just to fool him. He eyed me suspiciously before sitting up.

"Yeah. What do you want?" he asked sleepily. I pulled out something from behind my back; a blade. His eyes widened and he started to almost tremble.

"I'm here to send you a message Johnny."


	10. Burning with Hate

**Disclaimer: I do now own The Outsiders, Brie or Emily! One more chapter til the end! :) Thnx for reviews! **

**Ch.12: Burning with Hate**

Friday was today. Today we were leaving to Oklahoma City and then tomorrow performing in front of thousands of people. And then leaving Oklahoma. I frowned as we packed up the bus, which was now repaired and ready to go at the DX station for us.

"Wait before we go, can I say good bye to the gang? Please!" I pleaded to Manny who was frowning all day constantly. I wondered what his problem was. Something was up and I sensed it immediantly when I woke up this morning. He sighed.

"Fine, go ahead." he muttered. "But hurry up!" he snapped making me run from the DX station and to the Curtis's house. I even noticed Soda and Steve were frowning at me as I ran back to Pony's house. What was going on? I didn't get it. The Curtis's house wasn't that far away and I made it within minutes. I quietly walked up the steps and saw Two bit, Ponyboy, Emily, Dallas and Johnny inside.

"Guys-" I gasped. Johnny was on the couch, bruises and scratches covering his face and arms. His eye was swollen from whoever had taken a whack at him and he was asleep. I had to cover my mouth and Emily walked over to me and led me inside and to the opposite side of the room.

"Jesus what happened Emily?" I asked quietly looking at her with fearful eyes. Emily frowned.

"Someone jumped him last night, in the lot." I narrowed my eyes.

"Who?" I demanded to know. I remembered the argument with Manny and had the slightest feeling. Emily shrugged.

"I dont know but whoever did it is gonna get an ass whopping from me, Dally and Two bit." she said with a stern tone in her voice. I detected venom too but I didn't really pay attention. My eyes and mind were on Johnnycakes. I shook. Who could beat him up so badly? I walked over to him and sat down on the floor beside him, listening to his hitched breathing. Someone did a number on him.

I gently brushed my fingers through his hair gently maing him stir and flinch a bit, his eyes slowly fluttering open. My hand pulled back.

"I'm sorry Johnny I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered. His eyes looked me over before smiling but then frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" he asked and I frowned.

"What do you mean? I came to see you..and...to say good bye." I whispered the last part. He tried sitting up but he winced at the pain from the harsh beating. He finally sat up and looked at me.

"Good bye?" Ponyboy heard me and everyone looked at me.

"Where you going?" I sighed.

"I'm leaving for the concert. Tomorrow. I dont know if y'all are going, but I hope I do see you there." I mumbled looking back at Johnny.

"Who jumped you? Please tell me. I need to know." I whispered to him and his eyes looked terrified once again. I gently set my hand on his and his fingers curled a bit before he relaxed. He sighed a bit and whispered

"M-Manny was his name. That kid who h-hit you." he stuttered out and shut his eyes tightly. My eyes flared with anger. Manny had jumped him. That's what he meant by I'd be very sorry. I knew he was going to do something bad. My teeth grinded together and I stood up.

"I have to go." I said and looked at Johnny. "I hope to see you at the concert, Johnny." I said before leaning down and pecking his cheek very softly and gently before rushing out the door and to the bus at the DX station.

We were on our way.

I kept glancing at Manny the whole time.

I was almost afraid of him.

What was going to happen at the concert tomorrow? Would I see the guys? Would Johnny be there like I'd hoped? I sighed.

Guess I'll just have to find out for myself.


	11. A Choice: Love or Music

**Disclaimer: I do now own The Outsiders, brie or Emily! Thanx to reviewers: KateCurtis and anybody else who reviews this story! :)) Sorry for any typos or anything like that. I was kinda in a rush xP Hope you enjoyed the story people! :P  
><strong>

**Ch.13: A Choice: Love or Music (The End)**

Today was the concert day. I felt nervous but yet excited and hopeful because I hoped that I saw the gang, somewhere out in the crowd. We were setting up stage and I saw Manny gave me looks every now and then. It creeped me out.

Dylan and Jack closed the curtains and we waited until an annoucer would tell us to get in places. I glared at Manny.

"You jumped Johnny, didn't you?" I hissed tears brimming in my eyes. I couldn't cry now. It would ruin my make up. Manny smirked that hurtful smirk. I knew he had done it because Johnny had even told me so.

"So? What are you going to do 'bout it? We'll be leaving after the concert and you'll never see that greaseball anyways." I smacked him, feeling my hand burn after the impact with his face. Dylan's hands gripped my shoulders and Jack blocked between us.

"Not now Brie." Dylan hissed at me and somewhat glared at me. I sniffled and nodded but sent a killer glare towards Manny, who was clutching his cheek and muttering things underneath his breath. We heard the sounds of people rushing into the area and I prayed Johnny and the gang were in the crowd. I just hoped.

"Get in positions!" the guy called out and we rushed to our positions and I picked up my bass guitar, putting it over my shoulder. I took a deep breath and the curtain lifted to reveal thousands, and thousands of people.

Johnny Cade and the rest of the gang drove to the concert in Oklahoma City. He sat scrunched up between Ponyboy and Emily. His hair blew in the wind as they drove into a bunch of crowded people, but managed to find a parking space.

He really wanted to see Brie, if it was the last thing he had to go through.

He loved her even if it was only a few days he got to know her, it felt like he knew her forever. She was the one for him. He knew it.

"C'mon guys!" Emily called out to the gang who scrambled out of the truck and followed inside the small gates and out into the big park where the band was playing. Soda and Ponyboy exchanged glances and Johnny looked around.

He usually hated big places like this, but it was a risk, he was willing to take.

"Let's try to head up front." Two bit said and they all nodded, squeezing their way through the crowd and somehow, trying, to make it to the front.

I jammed the last note of one song and applause soared through the air. I smiled liking the feeling of bravo's and happiness filling in me. I looked around and wondered if the gang had made it yet. We were preparing for our next song and before we started to play, I spotted a group waving to me.

It was the Curtis brothers, Two bit, Steve, and Emily and Johnny cade. I grinned and looked at Manny and the others and gave them a nod to prove I was ready and we started jamming out our next tune.

Johnny watced and clapped when the time was right. Brie could play so well, but then his gaze traveled over to Manny, standing beside her. The guy who had hit her and jumped him. He felt anger flood through his body and his fists clench. He wanted to go up there and jump the guy himself, but knowing he could get thrown in jail didn't want to.

Suddenly he felt eyes on him and looked up. Manny was staring at him as they sung and played. Johnny felt shivers down his spine. He remembered the jumping

_"She's mine, Cade. You hear me? She wouldn't want to date trash, like you!" he was kicked harshly in the ribs making him lose air and breath harshly. This was no ordinary jumping compared to socs. It was hell._

Suddenly there were gasps as he was suddenly on stage, choking the living daylights out of Manny, who's bass guitar had dropped with a clang and was trying to fight Johnny Cade off of him.

"Johnny!" Brie cried out and Soda and Darry were rushing up on stage to stop the commotion. Brie tried to pry his hands free but they were gripped around tightly. Luckily Darry's arms broke them free and Manny choked for breath.

"What the hell Cade?" he snapped at him. "What did I do to you?" this time, before Johnny could answer, Brie shouted at him.

"You jumped him! You beat him to a pulp and hurt him!" she said backing towards Johnny and slipping her hand in his. Johnny half smiled then looked at Manny, who bit his lip looking stunned.

"Well, he deserved it because I love you Brieanna!" he said.

My eye twitched.

I didn't love him.

Not at _all._

"WEll I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him. I threw my bass guitar to the ground and huffed, staring him dead in the eye. Manny stood straight.

"You have a choice, Brie. Love with this greaser, or music, continuing to travel the world and expressing yourself." I swallowed and Johnny was looking at me, followed with the gang. I loved my music. I loved sharing it with the world loved letting it know that I had talent.

But meeting Johnny Cade was something.

It changed me.

My grip on johnny's hand tightened.

"I choose love. I choose...Johnny Cade." I said and moved closer to him. Manny huffed with a glare.

"then get out of here." he said darkly and I glared back at him pulling Johnny off stage with me followed with the others. As soon as we were all out of distance from the concert, I turned to Johnny and crashed my lips to his. They were soft and sweet and just right.

"I should've done that sooner." he only grinned and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for another sweet kiss.

"I love you, Johnny Cade." I murmured against his lips making him grin.

"I love you too, Brieanna." he said and kissed me again.

I was sure glad I chose love over music.


End file.
